Happy Birthday Rukia!
by Everild
Summary: A one-shot of friends gathering to celebrate Rukia's birthday. Nothing more or less. I suck at summaries.


**A/N: Hi guys! Just something I came up to celebrate Rukia's birthday! I also posted this one-shot on my tumblr! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

_I don't own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful scenery of the winter season being displayed on trees, cars, houses, and streets as snow lightly falls outside the Kurosaki household. Even though Christmas and New Years is over there are still many decorations that haven't been taken off. Many houses have their Christmas trees and their Christmas lights still up. They are also the perfect birthday decorations for a certain violet eye shinigami.<p>

"Shh… I think I hear them coming." An excited father, Isshin Kurosaki, shouts in excitement.

"Someone turn off the lights!" Yuzu cries out.

"I got them." Her twin sister Karin says making everything go dark just as the door begins to open.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, how much longer do I have to wear this blindfold?" The petite shinigami pouts, clearly not amused.<p>

Ichigo chuckles. "You could take it off, now."

She does facing where he has taken her. She frowns crossing her arms across her chest glaring at the orange hair substitute shinigami. "So, let me get this straight. You blindfold me making me think we are going some place else only to arrive at your house?"

He smirks. "Yeah, that's about right."

She punches him in the gut. "If you didn't want to do anything special today, you should have just said so."

He groans at the pain. "Rukia."

She sticks her nose up. "I'm going inside."

Just as she steps inside the dark house the lights flicker on to reveal familiar smiley faces.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Rukia!" They all say in chorus. By they she means Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Orhime, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Kon.

She stares in awe at the Chappy the Rabbit theme decorations that hang on the walls, the ceiling, and even on the chairs.

"Oh my… wow." A wide smile spreads on her face.

Ichigo snickers behind her and she turns around to face him. "Did you really think I wouldn't do any thing special for your birthday."

She frowns looking away from him too stubborn to admit defeat. "I'm still mad at you."

"Rukia!"

She opens her eyes facing a beautiful purple dress embroidered with small white flowers at the neckline and hem of the dress.

"Ishida made this for you." Orhime's eyes sparkle. "You should try it on."

"Umm… okay." She takes the dress heading to the bathroom and coming back out with the dress on. She shows it off twirling around feeling pretty as the skirt flows freely around her legs. "Thank you, Ishida, it's beautiful."

He nods.

"My turn to give my beautiful third daughter her present." Isshin cries out with joy having tears in his eyes and running to his wife's picture hanging on the wall. "Oh, Masaki, they grow up so fast."

"There he goes again." Karin says rolling her eyes.

"Dad!" Yuzu cries out.

"Ruuukkkkiiiiiaaaa!" A hyper maniac boy runs towards her only to be stopped by Ichigo's fist.

"Keigo!"

"Hey, no fair you just want Rukia to yourself!" Keigo complains from the ground with a bloody nose.

Ichigo frowns. "Well, she is my-"

"Ruuukkkkiiiiiaaaaa!" A lion stuffed toy come hurling towards her only to be stopped by Ichigo's foot.

"Kon!"

"No fair you just want Rukia to yourself!" Kon cries out.

Ichigo groans.

"I got them." Tatsuki says pulling both Keigo and Kon by the ear.

"Ouch…" They both sob in pain.

"Why don't we cut the cake?" A deep voice says.

They all turn around to see Chad with a Chappy the Rabbit cake with lit up candles in his hands.

In matter of seconds they have taken photos with Rukia and of Rukia. In every photo she has a wide smile on her face, happiness radiating off her.

She looks around the room seeing that everyone is enjoying themselves except a certain orange hair eighteen year old, who isn't anywhere in sight. She spots Yuzu and asks her where Ichigo is.

She pouts. "He's probably in his room."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She starts heading towards his room when she's stopped.

"Wait."

"What's wrong, Yuzu?"

She thrusts a slice of cake towards her. "Can you give this to him? There might not be any more for him."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>She heads upstairs to check up on him as two set of eyes stare at her.<p>

"Do you think he's going to do it?" The suspicious man with the green and white striped hat asks his fellow suspicious friend.

"Of course he is!" Isshin brags. "He better or else."

"What are you two gossiping about?" The flash step goddess, Yoruichi, asks.

"Nothing." They say in unison, whistling.

"Sure it is." She rolls her eyes. "I'm watching you two."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo?" She opens the door to his room where she finds him laying down on his bed with his arms across his face. "Hey, I brought you some cake as a favor to Yuzu."<p>

He points to his desk. "Just leave it there."

She frowns. "Who do you think I am? Your maid."

He smirks sitting up on his bed pulling her towards him and taking the plate from her hands setting it on the table. "No, you're my girlfriend."

"I know that."

He frowns. "That makes two of us, but it seems the rest don't."

She chuckles wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jealous?"

He wraps his arms around her waist leaning closer to hear. "Very."

She leans down to give him a short sweet kiss, but before he can reciprocate, she pulls away. "So where's my gift."

He smirks. "Tease." He says before standing up and heading towards the closet to retrieve his gift.

She sits on his bed as he places a box on her lap. She looks at it curiously before lifting the lid.

She gasps.

Inside the box is a small white rabbit looking at her with beady black eyes. She lifts the rabbit from the box hugging it close to her chest.

Ichigo smiles at the shingami's happiness wanting to see her smile like that for many years to come.

"Thank you, Ichigo, but I thought you didn't want to buy a pet because there's not enough room."

He nods. "Look around it's neck."

She blinks confused, but does what he says. She extends the rabbit away from her to see that a red ribbon is tied around its neck. Her eyes widen when she sees what's hanging on the ribbon. "Ichigo…"

He grabs the rabbit from her hands loosening the ribbon around it. He kneels on one knee while Rukia stays frozen in her place in disbelief and awe.

He takes her small hand in his large one relishing on the fact that they fit perfectly. "Rukia, will you marry me?"

She snaps out of her stupor. "Are you serious?"

He frowns. "I'm on my knee with a ring asking you to marry me. How serious do you want me to be?"

She kicks him on the shin. "Baka."

He smiles. "Is that a yes?"

She smiles. "Of course."

He grins putting the ring on her finger. He pulls her feet so he can kiss her on the lips. "Happy birthday Rukia." He whispers against her lips.

She leans her forehead against his gazing deeply in his eyes.

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Rukia."


End file.
